


Surprise

by DaFishi



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: After The Games, Alpha Finnick, Alpha Katniss, Beta Haymitch, Birthdays, Cake, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Peeta, Surpises, its Peeta’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Peeta doesn’t like surprises.Katniss and Finnick hope to change his mind.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I AM TAKING THE ABO VERSE BY STORM
> 
> BETTER WATCH OUT
> 
> OMEGA PEETA IS NOW A THING

Peeta hated surprises.

It wasn’t always that way.

But then it was the games, the second games, he had his first heat, started smelling like freshly baked sugary treats and he started to fucking hate surprises.

Unfortunately, his alphas Finnick and Katniss did not feel the same way.

So when his birthday rolled around, he really should have seen it coming.

Truly, he should have.

But that didn’t stop him from screeching and nearly breaking Haymitch’s nose.

“Jeez, kid! If you didn’t want me here, you shoulda just told me,” Haymitch yells, jumping out of the way.

Finnick actually laughs and Katniss can’t suppress her smile.

Peeta flushes. “Sorry, I didn’t expect you.”

“That’s the point of a surprise,” Finnick reminds.

When Peeta glares at the alpha until he raises his arms in surrender.

Katniss presses a kiss to the omega’s temple. “You know he’s not wrong.”

“I know, but it’s funny that he survived the games but can’t stand the fact I can be mad at him,” Peeta counters.

Katniss chuckles. “Ok, yeah, that is pretty funny.”

“Hello? Right here,” Finnick says, waving over to them.

Peeta just laughs. 

“Can we hurry up and bring out the cake, I just want to go home and drink some damn wine,” Haymitch whines.

Katniss punches him lightly in the arm as Finnick goes to get the cake.

You know, maybe Peeta wasn’t as against surprises as he thought.

Until the cake was revealed.

“That frosting work is shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
